


Stars Guide me Home

by Zacki_Chan



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous references to talljake, F/F, Mothpool, Written before the formal release of lost stars or squirrelflights hope, big spoilers for lost stars, very very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacki_Chan/pseuds/Zacki_Chan
Summary: Mothwing decides to make one last trek up to the Moonpool





	Stars Guide me Home

Seasons had passed since Leafpool’s death, and Mothwing found herself making the long trek from the RiverClan camp to the Moonpool, alone. The cold wind of leaf leaf bare rushed past her, but she continued onward.

 

When Mothwing had told Willowshine that she intended on visiting the Moonpool, the younger medicine cat had wanted to go with her. She had been very confused as to what Mothwing could possibly want from there considering it wasn’t time for the half moon meeting yet, and after all, what could a lone atheistic cat pose to gain from there anyways. But still, Mothwing insisted on proceeding on her own.

 

Her bones ached as she was reminded of her old age. Long gone were her days as a young, excited medicine cat ready to help her clan. Though she was still there and ready to help- it seemed like just as much of the time she was needing help. Willowshine had taken up most duties involving collecting herbs, and Mothwing now rarely left the camp.

 

In truth, it had been many moons since Mothwing had visited the Moonpool. It just hadn’t been the same since Leafpool died. She managed to make herself go for a season or two, before deciding the memories were too painful, and just telling Willowshine to go by herself, accounting it to her bones aching too much to make the trip. But really what use was it for her to go all that way and sit next to a bunch of other medicine cats while they vividly dreamed if she couldn’t even see her anymore.

 

But, on this night, Mothwing felt strongly compelled to make the trip to the Moonpool, perhaps for the very last time.

 

Mothwing finally arrived at the pool, and climbed down onto the stone beach, and collapsed at the side of the water. Her bones ached now more than they ever had. The wind could still be heard howling above, and the stars could be seen reflecting on the pools surface. Here is where, for many seasons, she had met with Leafpool, whether for the half moon gathering or on their own secret arrangements, for so many seasons. Grief washed over her as she looked over the pool.

 

“Leafpool.....” Mothwing let out a sob, staring up at the stars. “How could they take you from me?” Memories washed over her of their time together. It was was almost as though she could still feel Leafpool’s pelt brushing against her own.

 

“I know you don’t believe it, but some day we’ll be together in the same clan, StarClan.” Leafpool had said. One clan full of all the cats to pass before them of all the clans. Such a thing didn’t seem possible to Mothwing. She never saw any of their ancestors in her dreams or any of that other stuff the other medicine cats claimed to experience on a regular basis. But, Leafpool had believed in it so firmly.

 

And now.... She was gone.

 

And Mothwing had to wonder if maybe there was some truth to what Leafpool had believed. Or at the very least she hoped there was.

 

“Is it true, Leafpool? Are you really up there with Leopardstar, Feathertail, and all the others?” Mothwing struggled to stand, the stiffness in her joints betting to be a bit too much, but still she succeeded. She looked over the pool once more, contemplating what she had watched the other medicine cats do many times over.

 

Maybe there was a StarClan. Maybe they never came to her because she didn’t have Warrior ancestors, and the ones she did were through her father Tigerstar. Maybe it was because they knew she was being manipulated by her brother for a period of time.

 

Maybe Leafpool was watching over her in StarClan.

 

Mothwing assumed a more comfortable position by the pool, dipping her head towards the water. Her eyes felt heavy, almost as though she was going to fall asleep, but still, she lapped a few drops from the pool. That was what they always did, right? When StarClan came to see them?

 

“My, my, my..... I never thought I’d see the day.”

 

The voice she heard felt like a warm embrace, and she quickly stood look forward to its source. There over the waters of the Moonpool walked a brown tabby she-cat with stars rippling across her pelt.

 

“Leafpool....” Mothwing choked out. She couldn’t believe her eyes as her lost lover approached her. Leafpool chuckled.

 

“I’ve missed you, Mothwing.” She said, brushing affectionately against the larger she-cat. “I had wondered if you’d ever find it in you try and see me, and I’m so glad you have.”

 

“You- you’re real-“ Mothwing gasped. “And then.... StarClan is also real-“

 

“Yes Mothwing, I’m real, and so is StarClan.” Leafpool’s gaze softened. “And, it is time now for you to come join it.”

 

“What?!” Mothwing exclaimed, jumping back with a start. It was then she realized she was no longer feeling any pain in her bones and joints. She felt loose and nimble as she had in her younger years. Looking at the ground, she saw her own body laying at the side of the pool, motionless. Leafpool frowned.

 

“You did good to make it here in your condition. Though you’re still as beautiful as the day we met, the seasons have caught up with you.” Leafpool sat next to Mothwing, who was still staring in shock at her own body. “My love, I know it’s scary, but there comes a time for all of us when we must join StarClan. It saddens me greatly that mine had to come so much sooner than yours, but, it has allowed me the opportunity to guide you there with me.” Mothwing turned and buried her face in the pelt of her lover.

 

“Leafpool, I’m scared. What if they punish me for everything with Hawkfrost? Or all my seasons of disbelief? Oh and what about RiverClan!? Willowshine is there all on her own how will she ever know what became of me?!” She sobbed. Leafpool hushed her.

 

“It’s okay, they’re not going to punish you for anything. StarClan may be a bit difficult at times, but they’re not going to punish you. You’ve done your clan a great service as Medicine cat over all these seasons.” She gave her larger lover a few gentle licks. “RiverClan has Willowshine, and you trained her well. She is more than ready to serve RiverClan on her own.” Mothwing’s sobbing continued, though she was calming slightly.

 

“.... My mother.... Will my mother be there?” She asked. Leafpool thought for a moment.

 

“There is a land where Rouges and Loners roam, even one for kitty pets. Sometimes we get visits from from my grandfather Jake, as he comes to see his own lover. I’m sure your mother is in this land too, and I’m sure we can find her.” Mothwing took a deep breath.

 

“Okay.” She whispered. “I think I’m ready to go.” Leafpool gave her a few more licks across her head.

 

“Don’t worry, Mothwing. Your time for worrying is over.” She told her. “And in StarClan, we can be together like we had always talked about in life. Like we always wanted.” Mothwing smiled, hope in her eyes.

 

“Just like we always wanted...” She repeated. She touched her forehead to her lovers. “I love you Leafpool. So, very much.”

 

“I love you too Mothwing.” Leafpool replied. “You are my sun, my moon, and all of my stars.” The tabby brushed against her once more. “Come now, I’m certain there’s many others in StarClan who’ve been waiting to see you.” Leafpool began to walk on a path of stars formed over the Moonpool leading into the sky. Mothwing followed quickly after her.

 

As their figures faded, a new star could be seen in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> SO ANYWAYS GUYS THAT PREVIEW FOR LOST STARS SHATTERED MY HEART SO I HAD TO GO BANG THIS OUT REAL QUICK
> 
> Based heavily on a tweet of mine that got a surprising amount of attention about Mothwing finding faith in StarClan after the death of Leafpool. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of finishing my history paper. Whoops. Priorities am I right
> 
> EDIT: minor spelling mistakes fixed


End file.
